Wearable technologies may allow users to have consistent visual, tactile, and other constant access to an electronic device. Additionally, wearable technology may allow the user to conveniently store the electronic device without a need for pockets or another means of storage. For example, electronic bracelets, such as a fitness tracking band, may be worn around a wrist of the user while another hand of the user has access to the controls of the bracelets. The user may accordingly view information displayed on the bracelet. Additionally, the user may control or provide input to the bracelet without repeatedly storing and accessing the bracelet or a controlling device linked to the bracelet from a pocket.
Advancements have also been in flexible display and sensing technologies. For example, there have been advancements in light emitting diode (LED), organic light emitting diode (OLED), and electronic paper technologies. The advancements in display technology have made displays made of LED, OLED, and/or electronic paper cheaper, lighter, and flexible in some implementations.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that operate only in the manners such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example area of technology where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.